Castle of Fate
}} Castle of Fate will be a third person action-RPG for the Xbox 360, PS3, and PC platforms. The game centers around two best friends, Aaron and Selena, who are trapped in this absurdly large castle. They must work together to figure out how they got there and how they are going to get out. Plot Aaron and Selena Aaron and Selena have lived in the same small town all their lives. Despite having very different interests, as well as different social standings, the two have always maintained a closeness that baffles their friends. Aaron is viewed by others as a "nerd" who likes video games and anime. Selena is pretty and popular, and also happens to be a cheerleader. This makes the rather strong friendship between the two all the more confusing to those around them. Even Aaron and Selena themselves don't understand it sometimes. For a reason they can't really explain though, they have always felt a kinship with one another. The Castle One morning as Aaron and Selena awake they find themselves no longer in their homes. Somehow they have been transported to the highest tower in a castle that is ridiculously large. Left with no choice, they begin exploring the castle and discover that it is inhabited by strange and deadly monsters. Using whatever weapons and magic books they can find, the two manage to fight their way through as they search for more clues to what brought them here. Gathering information from the various books and papers they find scattered about, the two make the shocking discovery that not only have they been taken away from their homes, they are not even in their home universe anymore. The castle they have been brought to is simply referred to as "the Hold" in the documents they find. It is a self-contained dimension separate from any others. Aaron and Selena learn that eons ago there were people from another world that fought against an evil creature named Dalophem. Dalophem was so powerful that it could not be destroyed, only contained. Great warriors and mages from all over the land used all their power to bind Dalophem and seal it. They then placed the monstrosity underground in an elaborate prison built specifically to contain it. The castle was built over it so that those who sealed Dalophem would be able to live there and focus on keeping the demon restrained. However, Dalophem would not be beaten easily. It called out to all the other beasts and terrible things of the world and compelled them to make an attack on the castle. As a result, almost all the inhabitants were eventually overwhelmed and killed. The few that escaped the castle, only two families, fled and tried to hide, fearing that the monsters would continue to hunt them. Praying that the magic holding Dalophem was strong enough, they used their remaining power to leave their home dimension entirely. They arrived on Earth and chose to begin new lives there. From within its prison, Dalophem began searching throughout Creation for them while it's servants, the beasts and other creatures, searched for a way to free their master. Finally, Dalophem tracked the descendants of it's enemies down on Earth, Aaron and Selena. It then used it's power to pull them to the castle. Dalophem's goal is to kill them, making sure once and for all that there is no one else who can maintain its bonds and ensuring its freedom. Aaron and Selena realize that they must stop Dalophem from trying to escape by resealing it within it's prison. They fight their way down through the prison until they finally reach the chamber where it is being held. When they arrive, Dalophem tries to possess Aaron in a last effort to keep from being sealed all over again. With Selena's help, Aaron manages to fight off Dalophem's possession. It then tries to possess Selena but Aaron helps her fight it off as well. Dalophem then creates a manifestation of itself outside the barrier with as much power as it can muster. Aaron and Selena battle this manifestation and eventually defeat it. They then seal Dalophem once again and with an ever better seal than the first one. Now free, the two return home with the bond between them being stronger than ever before. Gameplay At the start of the game the player is asked to choose between Aaron and Selena. Whoever they pick will become the character they control throughout the course of the game, with the other character serving as their AI controlled partner. There is also the option for co-op play (both online and local), where one player will take on the role of Aaron while the other will become Selena. Each character possesses their own strengths and weaknesses. Aaron is naturally the stronger of the two, making him capable of using more weapons than Selena and also capable of dealing more physical damage. However, Selena is more adept at magic than Aaron and is much quicker at picking up new spells than him. Despite their weaknesses, both Aaron and Selena can overcome them with enough training and experience. For example, Selena could eventually gain the strength to wield a Great Axe, but it would take her much longer to do so than Aaron. Weapons During the course of their adventure Aaron and Selena will encounter many dangerous enemies and must therefore defend themselves with whatever they can. There are a variety of weapons available to them, including whatever magical powers they discover along the way. Weapons can be obtained from the environment around them. For example, should you enter a room and find a sword laying on the floor next to you, you can walk over to it, pick it up, and immediately start using it. You also have the option of ordering your partner to pick it up should you be in single-player mode. There are many types of weapons and several sub-types beyond the main ones. When a character first starts using a weapon they can do little more than simple attacks. As they gain experience with it though they will unlock new techniques that are more powerful. Using a weapon long enough will eventually make them a Master of that weapon, enabling them to use the most advanced and powerful attacks. Category:RPG Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PC Category:Action